


untitled pete-wears-panties fic

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Pete, Daddy Kink, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Top Patrick, idk why i wrote this, if you blink, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of a recent picture of pete wearing a cute white sweater- pete wears sheer black panties and a sweater and patrick treats him for looking so pretty</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled pete-wears-panties fic

**Author's Note:**

> me: bottom!patrick is obviously the way to go  
> also me: writes bottom!pete
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ wrote this half asleep after i saw a picture of pete wearing this really comfy white sweater. what a Guy. he's too good.

When Patrick came back to the apartment, to his (their) bedroom, he didn't expect to see Pete staring at him from the foot of the bed, heels on his feet, and his lip between his teeth.

He also didn't expect Pete to be dressed up in a soft, white, and comfy sweater that stopped right before his tattoo and hips, and wearing sheer black panties- but Patrick has learned to expect the unexpected with Pete.

"Someone looks pretty" He coos, as Pete closes his eyes, leaning into Patrick's touch when Patrick comes to cradle his face, and he kisses back when Patrick presses a kiss to his lips. He absentmindedly runs his fingers over the material of the sheer black panties on his hips.

And it's not like Pete doesn't wear panties in bed, or take out his heels and dress up in skirts for Patrick, it's just he'll tell Patrick when he feels like it, because he's not _embarrassed_ by it- that's their relationship. But Pete doesn't look distraught, or upset- it's more like a surprise for Patrick than anything.

Pete makes an upset noise when Patrick pulls away, but only to take his jacket off. "What's the occasion?" Pete shrugs, playing with the hem of the sweater "Wanted to look nice for you"

"You always look nice for me" Patrick adds easily, before running his fingers through his boyfriend's bleached blond hair "So, you want to be a good boy?"

Pete nods, because he always wants to be good for Patrick- God knows how good Patrick is to him. Patrick tugs on his hair again, before unbuckling his pants "Get on your knees" Patrick leans against the bed enough for it to support him, as Pete immediately drops to the floor.

Pete quickly situates himself between Patrick's legs on his knees, waiting patiently for Patrick to finish taking his pants and boxers off. The heel of the high heels dig into the flesh of his ass as he waits, and he moves his hands to Patrick's milky white thighs once everything is off- Patrick's cock is thick and red, and Pete wraps his lips around the head the first chance he gets. The groan Patrick lets out makes Pete even more eager to please him, and he brings a hand up to wrap around the base of his dick, twisting his hand as he sucks as far he think he can.

Pete's definitely desperate, Patrick notices, as he quickly sucks Patrick, sloppy and messy with drool on his face- it's dirty, even if it's hot, and Patrick pulls Pete off with a sigh. Pete looks up at him, a silent _What did I do wrong_ hanging in the air

"Are you a dirty boy, Pete?" Patrick asks simply, as Pete shakes his head- his mouth is shiny from the saliva, and he knows it- He hears Patrick tsk, and his heart drops a little. "You don't want to be a dirty boy, do you Pete?" Pete shakes his head again, and Patrick grips his hair, pulling his head down to his cock harshly, before saying "Then do a better job"

But Pete is Pete- simple rules like that won't _make_ him do a better job- he's still desperate because he's been aching for Patrick to fuck him hard, and the material of the panties against his cock makes him sensitive. But he tries, and Patrick takes note of that- he groans as he watches Pete looking at him through half-lidded eyes and hollowed cheeks, and he almost comes when Pete hums around his cock, and uses his hand to massage his balls.

"Fuck baby, you're such a good boy" Patrick gasps, gripping Pete's blond hair even harder, enjoying the sound of Pete's whimpering around his cock, and his hips buck, his dick moving to hit the back of Pete's throat once Patrick starts controlling the pace. A litany of curse words fall from his mouth as he hears Pete gag around him, but he pulls out from Pete's mouth once he's sure he could come- he knows how bad Pete is itching to get fucked, and since his baby boy was dressed so nicely, he deserved a treat, didn't he?

"Hands and knees" Patrick commands, and Pete moves his hands from Patrick's hips to the floor, obeying. Patrick reaches a bottle of lube from the drawer, before sinking down to Pete's level. Pete's cock is stretching the panties so much, Patrick's almost sure they're going to break- but he just pulls Pete's sweater further up his back- and just looks.

"You're like an angel, Pete. So pure and soft" Patrick sinks his teeth into the skin right below the hem of the panties, enjoying the way that Pete jolts at the feeling. "Yes, Daddy" He hears Pete say softly, as he smiles warmly down at him. He runs his hands over Pete's ass, and grips the flesh just to see Pete squirm under him. "So beautiful" He pulls the panties down till they reach Pete's knees, and slaps him to watch Pete's reaction, the way that he exhales through his teeth and his fingers grip the carpet underneath them, looking for leverage.

"This is a reward for your good behavior" Patrick says, before he licks a stripe over Pete's hole- Pete shakes, obviously not expecting it, and moans in appreciation as Patrick works his tongue in him, his hands gripping Pete's hips, where the sweater has fallen to- the material is soft under his fingers. Patrick kisses and bites his ass in between thrusting his tongue in his hole, since his baby deserves the best. It's only when Pete starts whining does Patrick pull away, and start warming his fingers with lube "Patience" Patrick warns him gently, and Pete grits his teeth, as he can't disappoint Patrick now, not after he just received his treat.

Pete's loose enough for Patrick to push 2 crossed fingers in with ease, immediately searching for his prostate- in a few moments, Pete's a writhing and moaning mess under him "Oh, oh, Daddy _please_ , fuck me" Patrick just moves another finger in, curling and scissoring his fingers, listening to Pete's pleads but not doing anything about them, until Pete cries "'M gonna come, Daddy"

"No, you're not" Patrick slaps him with his free hand, as Pete jolts again, before shaking his head " _Yes_ , I have to" Patrick stops, before grabbing his belt from the floor, and striking Pete with it- it's not surprising when Pete screams, but Patrick kisses over the bruise "I said no, baby. You don't want to be a bad boy, do you?" A tear falls from Pete's face (not that Patrick can see it, but he can hear it in his voice" "N-No, I want to be good"

"I know" Patrick hums, before uncapping the lube and pouring some more on his cock, wiping the excess over Pete's hole, careful not to ruin Pete's cute sweater. The only warning Pete gets as Patrick pushes into him is the feeling of Patrick's body heat over him, kissing his neck as he thrusts in with a single movement- he knows Pete can handle it, but that still doesn't stop Pete from hissing from the feeling.

"You okay, Pete?" Patrick asks, close to Pete's ear, and he can't see Pete's face, read his expression, but he nods, and that's the sign for Patrick to slam back into him- it's exactly how Pete likes it- biting and hard and almost too much.

" _Yes_ " Pete breathes out, as Patrick wraps one hand in Pete's hair, and the other one on his hip as he thrusts harder and faster into him, grunting with every thrust. Although it's been some time since Pete blew him, he can already feel the urge to come. Thankfully, Pete's so close that he wouldn't mind.

Every breath that comes from Pete turns into a moan or a whimper, since Patrick's being merciless at this point, hitting his prostate with every thrust, his hand tugging on his hair, forcing his head back and constricting the oxygen coming into his lungs, and Patrick's chanting with every thrust "Good fucking boy"

"Daddy, Daddy, _please_ , let me come" Pete cries, his knees aching and his arms shaking with the effort to hold himself up, and Patrick just moves the hand from Pete's hair to slap him hard. He expects a "No" but Patrick just reaches under Pete, to tug on his cock "Yeah baby, go for it. You deserve it" Those words echo in Pete's head as Patrick thrusts in once more, and Pete comes with a cry into Patrick's fist, his upper body slumping to the floor. (He also silently prays that no cum got into the carpet, until Patrick reaches over, his hand with Pete's cum on it covering Pete's mouth, as a silent command for Pete to lick it off) He's dead tired, but he lazily licks at his palm, whimpering as Patrick thrusts into him a couple more times, before coming, moaning Pete's name.

He falls next to Pete on the floor, and turns to look at him- Pete's smiling at him with a lazy grin, a little bit of his cum on his lip, but Patrick just kisses it away "I'll be back, gotta get a towel, alright?"

Pete nods at him, and when Patrick comes back, clean and wearing some sweatpants, with another pair and a wet towel in his hands, and cleans Pete up, Patrick kisses him again "I love you... just in case you ever forget" Pete just nods, and let's Patrick pick him up and carry him to the bed "Love you too. And I love how you carry me to bed, even if I'm like... a 36 year old guy" Patrick sets Pete on the bed, and rolls his eyes, moving to undo the heels on Pete's feet "Well, I am your Daddy aren't I? Isn't that my job, tucking my good boys into bed?" "Oh my god, shut _up_ "


End file.
